


Self Control

by theunluckyghost



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Todos dan por hecho que el Capitan America es perfecto.Tony da por hecho que Steve no sabe lo que es tener que contenerse, que su autocontrol es perfecto.Quizá Steve si que tiene algo que le hace perder el control.Quizá Tony esta a punto de descubrir que es ese algo.





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Self Control de Bebe Rexha. 
> 
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
> —Iris.

Había sido una de esas misiones especialmente complicadas. De esas tensas. De esas con valores morales de por medio. De esas que en vez de aportar algo de unidad al equipo porque “los malos momentos unen” solo les recordaba lo distintos que eran, que por muy bien que trabajaran como equipo, por mucho que estuvieran unidos y trabajaran todos por un mismo objetivo, su forma de hacer las cosas no era siempre la misma, no siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo. Y, joder, Tony juraba que solo quería llegar a la torre, servirse una copa y encerrarse en el taller para olvidarse de todo y de todos un rato. No es que tuviera especial interés en trabajar aquella noche, ninguno realmente, estaba demasiado agotado como para que nada bueno saliera de poner sus manos sobre ninguna maquina, pero sabía que era el único lugar en que lo dejarían en paz, aunque solo fuera un rato. 

 

Cuando llegaron se limitó a murmurar las palabras taller y no molestar en la misma frase, arrastrando las palabras lo suficiente para que no se entendiera del todo, porque realmente no tenia una excusa para encerrarse, ni le apetecía pensar una, si tenia que ser sincero. Nadie objeto nada al respecto. Pudo notar la mirada de Steve clavada sobre su nuca, penetrante, intensa, haciendo que Tony pusiera los ojos en blanco porque “por dios, cómo es posible que este hombre me haga llegar sus reclamos si ni siquiera le estoy mirando”, pero no dijo nada. Le escuchó suspirar con cansancio, al parecer ni alguien con el suero del super-soldado podía con la paliza que llevaban encima, y andar en la dirección contraria, suponía que a darse una ducha y dormir.El pensamiento de que aquello era una costumbre mucho más sana que la suya acudió a la mente de Tony antes de que pudiera retenerlo. Aunque, claro, no era como si Steve pudiera emborracharse de todos modos. 

 

Una vez dentro del taller la armadura se desmonto sobre si sin que tuviera que hacer demasiados movimientos, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá del taller con una copa ya servida. Le gustaría negar que se durmió antes de acabársela. Probablemente lo haría, pero estaría mintiendo. 

 

Fue el olor a café lo que le trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, haciendo que abriera los ojos poco a poco, estaba bastante seguro de haber dormido demasiadas horas, para lo que él era -quizá, muy probablemente- a duras penas si hubieran sido 8, pero aun así sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, y lo peor era que ni siquiera era culpa del alcohol. De hecho, ahora que lo menciona, lo mismo si que le había pasado un camión por encima, o quizá solo hubiera sido Hulk. Estaba demasiado dormido aun como para recordarlo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, localizando la fuente de aquel amargo y placido olor a café recién hecho. Una taza reposaba junto a la copa que se había dejado a medias la noche anterior, y justo detrás el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo se erriguía serio. Tenia un gesto cansado, pero ni siquiera parecia tener ojeras, o algún signo de haber peleado con la misma muerte hacia menos de 20 horas. Bufó y se incorporó, al lograr enfocar la mirada pudo distinguir un par de pastillas para el dolor junto a la taza, las debía de haber traído Steve, quien se estaba acomodando en el espacio libre que acababa de dejar él. Estiró la mano hacia las pastillas, observando el dorso en el rotulo, no las reconocía y no era que no se fiara del rubio, pero aquello de tener metralla alojada no muy lejos del corazón te vuelve un tanto paranoico con lo que metes y lo que no en tu cuerpo. 

 

—Me las dio S.H.I.E.L.D cuando me sacaron del hielo, se suponía que deberían poder hacerme algo a pesar del suero porque eran ultima tecnología farmacéutica o no se que, pero en caso es que parece que mi cuerpo las elimina igualmente antes de que puedan hacerme efecto, así que… Son algo más fuertes, así que deberían poder hacerte sentir mejor.— Comentó Steve, que parecia haber leído las dudas en su forma de dar vueltas a las pastillas entre sus dedos. El moreno asintió, llevándose una a los labios para tragarla con el primer sorbo de café. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del soldado, que parecía no estar dispuesto a perderle de vista ni un segundo. Y para el colmó del mas bajo tenía _esa_ mirada. Tony estaba demasiado dormido aun como para prepararse mentalmente para discutir de nuevo. Sabia que ni aunque acabara mal no estarían mal, era así entre ellos, no se ponían de acuerdo en muchas cosas, discutían, se rebatían, pero nunca duraba demasiado, terminaban encontrando un camino para seguir con su vida, su amistad, o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Pero aun así Tony en esos momentos no se sentía con animo de disctirle nada al capitán. Apenas sin podía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo Steve parecía mas que dispuesto a ello, se lo veía en la mirada. Y antes de que Tony pudiera obligarle a guardar silencio las palabras explotaron entre ellos. 

 

—Tony, no puedes seguir así. No pasa algo háblalo con nosotros, pero tienes que dejar de emborracharte tu solo aquí en el taller.— Sus palabras eran suaves pero firmes, era una forma extraña que tenia Steve de decir las cosas fuera del ámbito de batalla. Hablaba dando ordenes, pero lo hacia de tal forma que te sintieras en la necesidad de agradecerle dichas ordenes, como si estuviera descubriéndote el mundo. Sin embargo el moreno nunca había sido una persona inclinada a seguir ordenes, por muy bien qué sonaran, por muy bien que pudiera hacerle seguirlas. Eso sumado a que se trataba de Steve y con el rubio el filtro que debía dar la voz de alarma cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse decidía irse de vacaciones, más aun de lo habitual. Así que antes de apenas haberse dado cuenta se encontraba respondiéndole. 

 

— Ugh. —Aquello había sido mas un gruñido de disgusto que cualquier otra cosa, de descontento, acompañado de un movimiento para colocarse derecho sobre el sofá, buscando con la mirada los ojos azules del contrario.— ¿Te haces una idea siquiera de lo difícil que es controlarse cuando…—bufó, interrumpiendo sus propias palabras con molestia, puso los ojos en blanco con molestia, arrepintiéndose al instante, joder, la cabeza le dolía como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas entero pululando dentro. Su mirada molesta no volvió a los ojos de Steve, y Tony pareció continuar su monologo hablando consigo mismo más que con el capitán.— Pero que vas a saber tu, don Steve, auto-control, Rogers.— Los ojos decididos del genio vagaron de nuevo hacia los contrarios, con aquel deje de cinismo e ironía tan constantes en su vida.— ¿Sabes? Deberías cambiarte el nombre de héroe, Capitan Autocontrol ¿qué te parece? ¿No te gusta? 

 

Tony escupió prácticamente las palabras y Steve aguantó el chaparrón con los labios apretados en una fina linea, mirándole seriamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con si se estuviera reteniendo a si mismo de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en aquellos momentos por la cabeza del soldado. Si tan solo el portador de la armadura de Iron-Man lo que vagaba por la mente del hombre sentado frente a él. 

 

Steve pareció tomarse unos momentos antes de contestar nada. 

 

—No tengo tanto autocontrol como piensas. Puede que no beba ni fume, esas cosas ni siquiera me hacen efecto. Pero no todo el autocontrol esta en eso… hay… hay otras —el rubio sopesó unos segundos la palabra más adecuada— hay otras cosas que me hacen perder el control como no tienes idea. 

 

—Oh, venga, Capi. No me creo ni una palabra. No existe nada en el mundo que te haga perder…—Tony hablaba con su tono más altivo, segurísimo de lo que decía, al menos hasta que Steve le interrumpió. 

 

—Tú. 

 

—¿Qué?— Preguntó el genio, un tanto perplejo. 

 

—Tú ¿vale? Tú me haces perder el control. Si viene de ti hago las cosas antes de prácticamente pensarlo. 

 

Tony parpadeó varias veces, como si su, aun adormilado, cerebro no quisiera terminar de hacer encajar aquellas palabras en su lugar. Cuando lo hizo emitió una débil risa que hizo que Steve frunciera el ceño

 

—Vale, vale, Capi, muy gracioso. Quién iba a decir que Steve Rogers tenía sentido del humor. — Lo único que consiguió con aquellas palabras fue que el rubio frunciera un poco mas el ceño, Tony no sabría decir si estaba molesto o frustrado. 

 

—No puede ser que no lo hayas notado ¿no? —Dijo al fin incrédulo. La propia Natasha se lo había comentado unas cuantas veces, no perdía oportunidad de soltar un “Si es que Stark te pierde” cada vez que tenían una de sus habituales “riñas”, no era posible que Tony no se hubiera dado cuenta ¿no? Decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda e intentar explicarse.— Con cualquier es sencillo lidiar con las peleas y los enfados, mantener la calma para poder ser el líder que necesitan. En cambio cuando se trata de ti, si viene de ti una simple palabra hace que salte, un simple gesto me crispa los nervios de la mejor manera… si hay días que pienso que…

 

Steve se cortó ahí, llevándose las manos a la cara con la sensación de haber hablado demasiado. En cambio a Tony le sabía a extremadamente poco, como si realmente no hubiera dicho nada, como si eso fuera solo la punta del iceberg. La forma en la que parecía mortificado por lo que fuera que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios que empujó a Tony a apretar las tuercas un poquito más. 

 

—¿A veces piensas qué ? Venga, Steve, no puedes decirme que no puedes controlarte conmigo y aun así seguir callándote cosas, se contradice. —Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras sonaran más a lógica científica que a curiosidad necesitada. Tantos años mintiendo sobre lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía parecieron dar sus frutos, porque su voz respondió mejor incluso de lo que hubiera pensado. El mas alto suspiró, apartando las manos de su rostro para volver a mirar a Tony. 

 

—A veces ni siquiera sé en lo que pienso, mi mente desvaría antes de que pueda darme siquiera cuenta. Otras… otras sencillamente pienso que en cualquier momento te tendré demasiado cerca y ya no podré parar.

 

Las palabras de Steve, aunque reveladoras, también fueron fácilmente malinterpretables. Porque la lectura que les dio Tony en su cabeza fue muy distinta a la que tenía en la cabeza el rubio. Al menor ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en cualquier otra cosa, para él estaba clarísimo que su Steve decía eso solo podía significar que…

 

—Vaya, así que al final después de todo sí que va a ser cierto que no puedes ni verme ¿eh? ¿Tanto que no puedes tenerme cerca sin que se te pase por la cabeza pegarme una paliza? 

 

Steve abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada al escucharle decir aquello, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

 

—No. Eres mi amigo, por dios, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? 

 

Tony se encogió de hombros con dejadez, como diciendo “¿entonces a que coño te refieres?” Steve suspiró, evidentemente habían dejado de entenderse en algún punto del camino. Se incorporó un poco, quedando hombro con hombro con el moreno, tener que aclarar todo aquello iba a acabar con él.

 

—Tony, cuando te tengo cerca no es una hostia precisamente lo que quiero darte.

 

—Entonces qu… Oh…—Lo ojos del genio se abrieron de golpe, literal y metafóricamente, al observar cómo los ojos de Steve vagaban por su rostro, de sus ojos a su labios y de vuelta a sus ojos, con cierto temor, pero de forma inevitable. Así que lo que Steve quería era…— Oh…— Aquel monosílabo cobraba más musicalidad cada vez que lo pronunciaba y estaba haciendo que Steve deseara un poquito más fuerte que la tierra lo tragara con cada segundo que pasaba, notando como los colores se le subían por la cara. Tony decidió que, después de tremendo intento de confesión por parte de su querido capitán le tocaba empujar un poco a él las cosas. Se inclinó, quedando más cerca del rubio.De repente se sentía mas fresco de lo que se había sentido en días, quizá era la pastilla, quizá que las reacciones de Steve le prometían el mundo. 

 

—¿Sabes? Si solo lo piensas y nunca llegas a hacerlo no cuenta realmente cómo haber perdido el control. 

 

Steve se giró hacia él, con la confusión escrita en el rostro, y… ¿habían estado tan cerca todo aquel tiempo? La sonrisa cargada de picardía del genio le dejaron claro que sabia perfectamente lo había querido decir momentos atrás y aun así le estaba provocando. Tomó aire unos segundos, deslizando su mano hasta el costado del cuello ajeno, despacio, como si esperara que Tony se arrepintiera en el ultimo momento. No lo hizo y antes de que el miedo se lo comiera sus labios estaban contra los suyos, besándose, sin prisas, pero con una intensidad que no había sentido en su vida. La mano del moreno siguió el curso del brazo ajeno, hasta terminar jugueteando con la tela que descansaba en el hombro del soltado. Un pequeño primer contacto que fue el precedente de muchos otros, separándose apenas para tomar aire y mirarse. Tony adoraba la forma en que las mejillas de Steve tomaban color con cada pequeño roce. Un beso o cientos, no estaban como para llevar la cuenta. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta las manos del rubio habían rodado hasta la cintura ajena y las piernas del genio al rededor de su cuerpo, quedando él sobre su regazo. 

 

Steve apoyo su frente contra la suya, mirándole con calma en lo que recuperaba el aliento. Mucho había logrado seguirle el ritmo dada su inexperiencia. Tony meció sus caderas con gracia sobre su regazo.

 

—Si vamos a seguir con esto deberíamos hacerlo en una cama.— Y a pesar de todo noto como las manos del mayor se apretaban entonaron a su espalda baja, siguiendo el curso de su movimiento para pegarle más contra su cuerpo. Sonrojado hasta el cuello, pero decidido. Tony sonrió sobre sus labios y Steve le devolvió el gesto con aquella mirada tan curiosa que tenía, esa que hacia que te sintieses como el ser mas valioso sobre el mundo. El genio rozo sus labios, tentándole antes de separarse. Solo por ver aquella cara confusa y deseosa merecía la pena aguantar el también un poco. 

 

—Vamos entonces.— Tiró de la mano del rubio para atraerle hacia el ascensor, sin perder la oportunidad de aprovechar el tiempo que tardaría en recorrer la ingente cantidad de pisos que les separaban de su destino. Tony debería recordarse a si mismo obligar a J.A.R.V.I.S a guardar aquel video en algún lugar donde ninguno de los demás vengadores, o nadie en general, pudiera acceder. Porque su cara descompuesta de placer mientras el capitán le comía el cuello en las noticias no era la mejor forma de empezar una relación. 

 

Cayeron en la cama, ya sin camiseta, rodando el uno sobre el otro en lo que se robaban besos y el control. Tony estaba con toda su atención puesta en dejar una bonita y morada marca entorno a la clavícula de Steve, tanto que no vio venir el momento en que el rubio giro sobre si mismo para dejarle debajo, acorralado entre sus brazos. Iba a atraerle de nuevo contra sus labios cuando Steve se separó un poco para mirarle con seriedad. Tony temió lo que pudiera estar a punto de salir de sus labios, que se hubiera separado así de él no podía ser buena señal, o eso pensaba él. Porque lo cierto era que, si le preguntaba al rubio,solo se había separado porque necesitaba poder decir lo que estaba a punto de decir antes de que las cosas siguieran el curso que llevaban y si podía sentir el aliento de ingeniero sobre sus labios con cada respiración se sentía incapaz de hilar dos palabras juntas. 

 

—Tony, si vamos a hacer esto quiero que sea de verdad, no solo algo de una noche. —El moreno no necesito preguntar nada más porque aquellas palabras hacían perfecto sentido con la imagen que siempre había tenido de Steve, alguien correcto, capaz de poner el bien común muy por encima de sus necesidades personales, alguien que no arriesgaría su relación con el equipo por un simple calentón. Le sonrió de nuevo al mismo tiempo que asentía, volviendo a atraerle hacia sus labios. Porque Steve nunca había sido solo un calentón, quizá al principio solo le parecia guapo, irritantemente guapo, quizá al principio el hecho de que el Capitan America fuera el héroe de su infancia había influido un poco en el desarrollo de sus deseos para con el soldado. Pero no había sido nada de eso lo que había despertado aquellos intensos sentimientos. Todos eso sentimientos los había provocado Steve, el hombre que había debajo del mito. 

 

Después de aquello las palabras se habían vuelto prácticamente innecesarias. Un pequeño gesto para indicar en qué cajón estaban los condones, apenas dos palabras para que le dejara buscar el bote de lubricante. No fue hasta que Steve tuvo una mano embadurnada el lubricante entre sus piernas, moviéndose con cuidado que no sintió de nuevo la necesidad de comentar nada de lo que sucedía entre ellos. 

 

—Siempre pensé que eras virgen. —Las palabras brotaron de entre sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera, inevitable, porque Steve estaba desenvolviendo en todo aquello con mucha as fluidez y soltura de la que nunca hubiera pensado. Es decir, en la época en la que Steve se congeló las palabras educación sexual no eran algo precisamente popular, no digamosen aquel aspecto en concreto. Sin embargo tan desencaminado no podía haber estado, porque pudo ver a Steve congelarse sobre su cuerpo, ahora que le tenia desnudo justo encima pudo ver cómo el sonrojo se extendía casi hasta sus hombros. Tragó antes de mirarle y asentir.

 

— Lo soy. —Una de las cejas de Tony se alzó con incredulidad. 

 

—Entonces ¿cómo…?— Steve no necesitó una explicación explicita de la pregunta para saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al genio.

 

—Investigue, cuándo me descongelasteis todo era nuevo así que tuve que investigar, aprender de nuevo muchas cosas. Cuando me enteré de que… esto ahora es algo mucho mas natural de lo que era en mi época investigue, al principio solo fue la necesidad de saber que lo que sentía era normal, luego supongo que sencillamente quise saber mas. J.A.R.V.I.S me ayudó a discernir de que paginas me podía fiar y de cuales no. 

 

Tony le miró entre perplejo y completamente orgulloso, porque por mucho que se metiera con Steve por torpeza tecnológica sabia que realmente no era que no supiera defenderse con una de sus tablets u ordenadores, era sencillamente que no los consideraba necesarios. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin ellos, pero había aprendido a manejarlos. Sonrió antes de volver a tirar de Steve hacia si. 

 

— Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, capi. 

 


End file.
